Sailor Crisis
by JackPheme
Summary: Det började som en vanlig dag, men efter en incident så måste Axl och Zero, tillsammans med den hemlighetsfulla Lumine, hjälpa X med "hans nya jag"...


**Denna fanfiction fick sin idé när jag och en vän satt upp en natt. För er som gillar inte crackfics, eller fanfictions utav det mer humoristiska hållet, bör inte läsa detta.  
><strong>

**Ingen pairing och yaoi kommer att direkt förekomma, för jag försöker hålla på ett viss nivå utav canon mellan karaktärerna.**

**Skulle det finnas intresse kommer fanfictionen översättas som småningom till engelska.**

**Det här ska utspelas precis i början av Mega man X8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

Det började som en vanlig dag för våra hjältar, inte trodde dem att det här skulle ske. Ljudet utav alarmet hördes över korridorerna. Maverick Hunters från alla håll förberedde inför striden, vilket tar dem bara några minuter. Minuterna efter är trupperna borta.

Alia sitter med kolleget, bestående utav Pallete och Layer, som vanligt letar dem efter all nödvändiga data om den maverick och det område som den befinner sig i.

"Vi får kalla på dem andra", säger Layer i en seriös ton till Alia, medan hon har sin blick mot sin skärm. Något Alia misstänkte också, hon nickar till och kallar på dem andra; X, Zero och Axl.  
>"X, Zero och Axl; dem andra kommer inte klara av att ta ut den här mavericken"<p>

Det tar inte långt tid innan dem kommer till rummet.

X och Zero kommer in med Axl i efterkälken.

"Vad vet ni om mavericken?" Frågar Zero direkt.

"Uh, ja…Mavericken är för stark, den är byggd för långdistans strider och att gå emot den i närstrid är inte någon val…", säger Layer snabbt och försöker dölja rodnaden i hennes ansikte.

"Flera robotar samt reploids har gått maverick på grund av att just denna har infekterat dem", avslutar Alia.

X ser på skärmen bekymmersamt. Mavericken är en reploid, men inte någon han känner.

"Det ser inte ut som om vi har mycket val…" säger X och ser mot sina kamrater, Zero och Axl, med en bestämd blick.

"Låt mig ta hand om mavericken!" svarar snabbt Axl med ett leende. "Den här jobbet låter nästan för perfekt för mig!"

"Någon måste fixa dem andra…" säger Zero, menat till honom.

"Zero! Låt mig hjälpa till med det!" svarar Pallete glatt.

"Tack Pallette" säger Zero artigt.

X nickar mot Zero, ser mot Axl och säger:

"Jag följer med dig Axl"

Väl i stadsdelen råder det kaos, dem som är infekterade går attack mot allt och inget. Zero springer snabbt till undsättning och lämnar kvar Axl och X.

"Mavericken finns i sector 18-C!" säger Alia konsist.

"Vi är på väg dit!", svarar X snabbt och börjar springa mot det riktningen, tillsammans med Axl.

"Heh! Zero missar fan det roliga!" säger Axl väl på väg dit.

"Du ser allt som roligt"

"Åh, nä! Hatar att sitta still!"

"Juste…"

Det piper till i komradion. X sätter igång samtalet, det var Layer.

"X, jag har nytt info om mavericken! Den har elektriska baserade attacker, den kan endast använda det via direkt kontakt och slår ut system med det!"

"Ok! Uppfattat!"

X ser plötsligt mavericken och stannar upp, vilket Axl gör detsamma.

Mavericken, som just krossar ett fordon in i en byggnad, kunde det inte misstas att denne var helt och hållet ostabil. Ofrivilliga ryck och gnistor kommer från honom. En reploid i det skicket kunde man inte hitta någon annanstans, trasig eller bättre; ett gående vrak.

"Shit….han är av värsta laget…" säger Axl smått förvånat och drar fram sina vapen.

Mavericken märker dem, får fram autovapen från sin kropp, vrider sitt huvud och ger från sig ett metalliskt läte. Den börjar avfyra maniskt mot dem.

Båda hoppar undan.

X lyckas gömma sig bakom rasrester, medan olyckligtvis lyckades Axl inte hitta någon form av en vägg han kunde gömma sig bakom.

Mavericken, kunde se lätt honom och fortsatte sitt mål mot honom, genom att avfyra mot honom med sina autogevär. Axl, tar sig snabbt ifrån den, men mavericken fortsätter mata på.

Det var nu som X skulle kunna ta sin chans.

Försiktigt tar han sig fram mot fiende, medan han laddar sitt vapen, buster X.

Har hela sin blick fokuserat på den och tar sats när hans buster är fullt laddad.

Nästan tyst, kommer han från bakifrån mavericken och avfyrar sitt skott.

Ogillande, ser X hur den åkte ned mot marken och hur den sedan blir livlös.

Fortfarande har han sin blick fokuserat mot den, mest utav avsmak för det han utförde.

Plötsligt reser den sig upp, av ren reflex skjuter X en skott emot den.

Av det tar den någon steg bak från X. Det som skulle föreställa ett huvud var riktad mot skyn och ger ifrån sig ett ljud som påminde om en blandning utav en trasig radio och ett metalliskt skri.

X skyddade sina audioreceptorer av rent obehag.

Axl kommer till undsättning, skjuter med sina två Axl bullets mot mavericken.

Det ända det gjorde var att den slutade göra ljudet, lutar sen fram sitt huvud, har sina lysdioder till ögon riktade mot X.

X hann inte reagera, då den greppar taget om honom, ger ifrån sig samma skri som tidigare och ger ifrån sig kraftig elchock som sänder X in mot en nu övergiven Tv-butik.

"Nu jävlar!" skriker Axl, skjuter ned den med sina vapen.

X hade redan försvagat den tillräckligt, så när han väl sköt emot den, kunde man nästan se hur bitar bara föll av från mavericken. Reploiden faller till slut ihop och blir där liggande.

Axl ser mot den, kort och sänker sina vapnen, springer sedan fram till den livlöse X, ruskar på honom.

"X! Com'on, det är över nu!" säger Axl med oro som han försökte dölja.

I den butiken, ekade någonstans från en tv-apparat;

"…ödet är dolt…går ej att se….vad som väntar dig, står i stärnorna…"


End file.
